shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The next step: The Awakening of the Demon
The singer swordsman 2 years passed since Hinata left the dojo.Marimo also left the dojo and moved to another one where he defeated most of the swordsmen there in his first day. Marimo became much stronger in those 2 years. One day, one new member joins the dojo.The new member is known as DJ and he always sings when he is fighting. Marimo:*smiles*Hi, my name is Sasagawa Kenshin, but everyone calls me Marimo. DJ:*grins*YOOOOOOO!!KONOYAROU BAKAYAROU!!! Marimo:*sweatdrops*Eh? *DJ points a fist at Marimo DJ:*grins*Today...YOU GOT A NEW BROTHER!! *Marimo smiles and brofists with DJ They start spending very much time together and they even start to train together from time to time.Since Marimo is stronger than DJ, he teaches DJ new techniques, while DJ teaches Marimo how to have more fun during his battles and how to sing. One day they climb a mountain and find very dangerous animals there. DJ:*smiles*Yo yo yo!!Ya better not messin with the baws around here which is DJ!!Konoyarou Bakayarou!! Marimo:*smiles*Do you really think they can understand what you say? DJ:*smiles*Hehe...well...you are right...lets show them another language!! They both take out their swords and start fighting with the wild animals.They easily defeat them after some minutes of fighting. Marimo:*heavily panting*I cant believe I say this...but I really have fun fighting together with you. DJ:*heavily panting*I am the coolest guy you ever met, right? They both start to laugh and continue to have fun. After some days, a new member joins the dojo.The member is a girl and her name is Nightray Sayaka.She is very shy at first and avoids to talk with anyone.Marimo and DJ try to know her better. DJ:*smiles*Yo momma!!Glad to see ya around there.I am known as the coolest guy that ever stepped on Earth, DJ!! *Marimo comicaly kicks DJ in the face Marimo:*pissed off face fault*Hey!!Did you see she is shy?What you want to do, scare her? *DJ comicaly punches Marimo DJ:*pissed off*Couldnt you just tell me that without kicking me?Konoyarou Bakayarou!! *Marimo and DJ start a dust fight *Sayaka watches them and starts laughing *They suddenly stop Marimo and DJ:Eh? Sayaka:*smiles*You guys are really fun! Marimo:*scratches his head*Thanks...and sorry for starting like that.Well, glad to meet you!! Marimo, DJ and Sayaka started to spend a lot of time together.They become very much like a family. After some time, DJ decides that he has to move to another dojo.Marimo is very angry of his decision and provokes him to fight.They start fighting and after a very long battle, Marimo wins.DJ leaves in tears after thanking everyone from the dojo for what they did for him. Awakening After some time, another member joins the dojo.The name of the new member is Shiamaru.He is very rude and very brutal and makes almost everyone around him his enemy. One day, he starts to approach very much to Sayaka, a thing which Marimo dislikes very much. Shiamaru starts to flirt with Sayaka as well, which pisses Marimo off very much and makes him start fighting Shiamaru.Their fight is interrupted by the master of the dojo. Shiamaru:*serious face*I see...so you want to fight me as much as I want to fight you. Marimo:*dead serious face*... Shiamaru:*smiles*What about this night?When everyone is asleep.We can have our fight outside of the dojo. Marimo:*dead serious face*I accept. After some hours, Marimo and Shiamaru meet on a hill.Sayaka insisted to come with Marimo. Marimo:*serious face*I will finally have the chance to kick your ass...I was waiting for this for quite some time. *Marimo takes out his wooden katana and points it at Shiamaru Shiamaru:*evil smile*I am surely going to enjoy this fight... *Shiamaru takes out a real katana Marimo:*surprised*Hey!!You didnt tell me you are going to use a real katana and not a wooden one!! Shiamaru:*evil smile*... Marimo:*serious face*Damn it... Sayaka:*sad face*Marimo...please...take care... Marimo:*smiles*I will be ok dont worry. Marimo suddenly remembers when he fought to protect Hinata and that makes him a bit sad. *Shiamaru dashes at Marimo *Marimo takes a defensive stance Shiamaru:*evil smile*Should I tell you I am a very skilled swordsman? *Shiamaru swings his sword at Marimo *Marimo blocks his attack, but since Shiamaru's sword was a real one, he cuts Marimo's wooden katana in half and also cuts Marimo on his left shoulder Shiamaru:*evil smile*How weak... *Marimo powerfully hits Shiamaru with the rest of his wooden sword in the face and pummels him into the ground Marimo:*pissed off*No matter what, I WONT LOSE TO A SCUM LIKE YOU!! *Marimo starts to punch Shiamaru into the ground *Shiamaru suddenly stabs Marimo in the stomach and Marimo is forced to jumps back Shiamaru:*serious face*I am already sick of you... *He gets up and points his sword at Marimo Shiamaru:*serious face*You know you cant defeat me...WHY ARE YOU STILL TRYING?? *Shiamaru furiously dashes at Marimo *Marimo tries to block his attack, but doesnt have how and he gets cut a lot of times *Shiamaru finally slashes Marimo across his chest and makes him fall on the ground in a pool of blood Sayaka:*scared*MARIMOOO!! *Shiamaru starts to slowly walks towards Sayaka Shiamaru:*evil smile*You are finally mine... *Marimo lifts his left arm towards Shiamaru Marimo:*coughing blood*Dont dare...to...touch her!! Shiamaru:*evil laugh*What would you do if I will touch her?To be honest...I plan to punish her for making go through all this just to get to her.What about...cutting her hair? *Shiamaru turns to Sayaka and starts moving her hair with his sword Shiamaru:*evil smile*This is going to be fun... *Shiamaru prepares to cut off some of Sayaka's hair, but he suddenly freezes after feeling a demonic aura Shiamaru:*shocked*What...was that? *Shiamaru looks behind and sees Marimo standing on his feet, with his right hand on the ground and with an X shape black mark on his face Shiamaru:*shocked*What...what happened to you?And...what is that thing on your face? Marimo:*demonic look*I will kill you. Sayaka:*shocked*is that look?I've never seen Marimo like this...he is so cold...and I feel such a powerful killing intent coming from him. Shiamaru:*evil smile*DONT MAKE ME LAUGH!!YOU STILL DONT HAVE ANY SWORDS TO FIGHT ME!! *Suddenly, DJ appears near Marimo Shiamaru:*surprised*Ah? *DJ is full of bandages and carries 8 small wooden swords DJ:*smiles*Here...Konoyarou Bakayarou...take those and defeat this guy. *Marimo picks the wooden swords and takes his special Hachitoryu stance Marimo:*demonic look*Thanks. *Marimo dashes at Shiamaru Shiamaru:*surprised*8 swords?You...you are kidding right?There is no way for a normal person to fight with 8 swords in the same time!! *Marimo suddenly disappears and reappears near Shiamaru Marimo:*demonic look*I am not kidding. *Marimo swings his swords at Shiamaru *Shiamaru tries to block him, but a simple gaze from Marimo makes him freeze in place *Marimo hits Shiamaru directly, sending him fly in the air Shiamaru:*shocked*was that?I saw a lot of fire in his eyes...and a demonic presence...did I just saw the Hell? *Marimo jumps in the air after Shiamaru *Shiamaru takes a defensive stance Marimo:*demonic look*I am like a Demon... Demon's Dragon Whirlwind!! *Shiamaru tries to slash Marimo, but Marimo spins very fast and releases a strong whirlwind that blows Shiamaru's sword from his hands *Marimo continues his attacks and hits Shiamaru with all his 8 swords at once, then powerfully kicks him in the stomach, sending flying into the ground *Shiamaru gets up with some effort and picks his sword that was on the ground, close to him Shiamaru:*pissed off*I WONT LET THIS END LIKE THIS!! *Shiamaru dashes at Marimo Marimo:*demonic look*Go to Hell... Demon's Blades Dance!! *Marimo powerfully strikes Shiamaru with all of his swords at once, breaking Shiamaru's katana *Shiamaru is sent flying again and crashes into a rock Marimo:*panting*Is it over? *He notices that Shiamaru lost his consciouness and the X shaped mark disappears from his face Marimo leaves together with DJ and Sayaka, leaving Shiamaru in a pool of blood.The next day, Marimo told the master of the dojo about the entire thing and the master dismisses Shiamaru. Marimo, DJ and Sayaka start spending a lot of time together again. After some days Marimo decides to ask DJ why he came back.After hesitating for a lot of time, DJ decides to tell Marimo the entire story. DJ:*sad face*Well...I had to fight to join the dojo.I won the fight and I was accepted, but in the same time the one that lost to me was dismissed. Marimo:*serious face*I see...so the same happened with you? DJ:*sad face*There is much more... Marimo:*surprised*Eh? DJ:*sad face*A new member came and defeated me...as a punishment...the master beaten and hummiliated me. Marimo:*shocked*What did you say? DJ:*sad face*And more than that...he asked the rest of the disciples to play with me however they wanted...Marimo... *DJ bursts into tears DJ:*crying*For some days, I WAS THEIR TOY!! Marimo:*shadowed face*... DJ:*crying*I was never hummiliated like that before... *Marimo gets up and picks a real katana DJ:*sad face*What are you... Marimo:*smiles*Dont worry, everything will be fine. Marimo leaves and goes alone straight to the dojo where DJ was hummiliated.Marimo enters inside the dojo very angry. Disciple:*serious face*Hey you!!What do you think you are doing here? *Without saying anything, Marimo furiously dashes at the disciple and hits him with the sheated sword, pummeling the disciple into the ground *A lot of disciples appear and start attacking Marimo *Marimo starts fighting all of them without holding back Marimo:*pissed off*WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR MASTER?!?!BRING HIM THERE RIGHT NOW!! *The 2 strongest disciples of that dojo appear in front of Marimo *Before they could even move, Marimo powerfully kicks both of them in the stomach Marimo:*pissed off*I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU IF THAT WILL BRING YOUR MASTER OUT!! *Finally, the master of the dojo appears in front of Marimo *The name of the master is Jienma Jienma:*serious face*What do you think you are doing here, brat? Marimo:*pissed off*Hummiliating someone just because he lost a battle...you really managed to piss me off... Jienma:*dead serious face*Hpmh? *Marimo takes out his sword and points it at Jienma Marimo:*pissed off*If you lose to me, you quit this dojo. Marimo and Jienma start fighting.Jienma totally dominates Marimo, Marimo being unable to land at least one hit on Jienma.Even though he was dominated, Marimo refuses to go down and continues to fight Jienma for hours. Disciple:*scared*This...this is crazy.That guy just wont go down no matter what? Jienma:*serious face*Why you refuse to go down when you are almost dead? Marimo:*pissed off*BECAUSE I CANT FORGIVE YOU!! *Marimo picks his sword by its blade and starts breaking it Jienma:*surprised*What are you doing? *He breaks it into 8 pieces, then takes his usual Hachitoryu stance Marimo:*smiles*Konoyarou Bakayarou... Jienma:*shocked*was saying this a lot of times... Marimo:*smiles*The guy you hummiliated...is the one that taught me how to have fun while I am fighting...but its weird how I forgot to have fun when I am fighting everyone except him.He is the worst singer I ever saw...but he made me enjoy his songs somehow... Oni Sonson!! (Demon's Song) *Marimo suddenly disappears *He reappears near Jienma and slowly passes him Marimo:*smiles*This remembered me of one of his songs... *Jienma suddenly gets 8 cuts on his body Jienma:*shocked*Impossible... *The disciples of Jienma start attacking Marimo all at once Marimo:*demonic look*Enjoy the view of Hell guys... Demon's Roar!! *Marimo starts screaming really loud and starts releasing a lot of air blades everywhere around him, cutting down everyone around him *Only Jienma remains on his feet Jienma:*shocked*What are you? Marimo:*smiles*A great swordsman. *Marimo strikes Jienma one more time, finishing him off Marimo walks out of the dojo very satisfied that he was able to get his revenge and returns to his dojo. Category:Stories Category:Zoro-san